It's Called Lust
by iluvbb
Summary: i think its self explanitory. if you don't like it don't read it.


Note: I don't own the Teen Titans. Too bad though. Lol.

Thank you for all the great reviews on the last stories I wrote. Keep it up.

If you don't like it don't read it.

a note for the kind reviewer when I last posted this story: It's your opinion and if you think I'm on something then that's your problem. I'm sorry you felt that way, but it is my choice to post what I wrote and it also my choice to listen to your non constructive critism.

It's Called Lust

It was a normal day in the Titans Tower. Beastboy and Cyborg were having their usual competitive arguments over who would win the video game they were playing. Robin was rummaging through the refrigerator while Starfire rambled on about some kind of Tameranean food she wanted to make. The only Titan who wasn't in their usually place was Raven. She was overcome with tiredness and decided to lie down on the couch. She watched the movements of her friends through heavy eyelids. None of the Titans were wearing their uniforms. Raven herself was wearing a pair of Sofee ® that showed of her long, toned legs (For those of you who don't know this brand it's the cheer shorts. They're rather short. I own a few myself, but not to cheer. I dance. Just thought you'd like to know. Lol.) and a red, long fitted t-shirt that read "You can look, but you can't touch." (Hehe. I actually own this shirt.) Beastboy was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a grey t-shirt. Robin was wearing a pair of kaki shorts with a red sweater. Starfire was wearing a pair of hip hugger jeans with a purple spaghetti strap shirt.

Just then Robin spoke something to Starfire who jumped up and down with glee.

"We are going shopping! Glorious!" Shouted Starfire.

Cyborg jumped up, "Me too. I can't stand beating BB for the 125th time."

"Hey!" Beastboy said indignantly.

"Beastboy? Raven? You guys wanna come?" Robin asked.

Raven's head popped up over the couch and she shook her head, "No thanks." She replied before lying back down.

Beastboy glanced at her quickly, "Nah. I think I'll just stay here."

"You sure?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Okay." Robin shrugged.

The rest of the Titans left leaving the changeling and the dark witch to their own devices. Raven sat up again pulling up her knees to her chest. She looked up at Beastboy as her sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Hi RaeRae."

Beastboy felt Raven snuggled closer to him, "Hey Bits."

Beastboy looked down at her peaceful face. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head, but she moved to look at him and his lips fell on hers. A little startled at first, she felt herself loosening up. She tangled her fingers in his hair. He nibbled at her ear. A pleasurable moan was emitted from her throat. Raven's eyes closed as she breathed in the ecstasy of the moment. Beastboy leaned Raven on her back. He ran his hands down her sides. Raven shivered with pleasure. She could place what she was feeling especially when Beastboy moved his kisses further down her neck. Raven suddenly felt the need for more control. She pushed Beastboy on his back. He pulled her down onto his so she was straddling his waist. He placed his hands on her thighs and slid them so they rested on her waist. Raven leaned down, deeply kissing him wanting more, but still not quite placing what this feeling was. She ran her hands up his shirt, across his washboard abs. She broke away for a moment, staring in amazement. Beastboy groaned, "Why'd you stop Bits?"

He saw where her eyes rested and smiled coyly.

"Like what you see Bits?" he laughed.

Raven became beat red. She opened her mouth and then closed it again, looking away. Beastboy lifted her chin to turn and look at him. He looked into her worried amethyst eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Beastboy I don't know… I'm a little… I don't know…. I guess it's a new emotion."

Beastboy looked confused at first. Beastboy immediately knew what she was talking about. "It's called lust Rae. It's okay to have that feeling."

Her cheeks colored darker than before.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. In fact do you want to hear a secret?"

"Only if not about the fact you eat only soy products and tofu." Raven giggled.

Beastboy made a face, "No, but that doesn't mean it's not healthy for you. Anyway do you want to hear my secret or not?"

"Yes I do." Said Raven settling back down from her giggles.

"Whenever we're together I want you in my arms to hold and to kiss you…..that and the fact I find you damn sexy helps too."

Raven laughed at this.

"Even when I'm wearing sweats or have a bad hair day?" She asked laughingly.

Beastboy brought his lips within a few inches of hers.

"Especially when you're wearing sweats." His breath tickled her skin.

Raven lunged first capturing his lips. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. Soon both of them heard voices coming down the hallway. They broke apart quickly. Beastboy ran into the kitchen while Raven grabbed the nearest book and started reading.

Please review!!! This will be a two chapter story. My very first! Hope you liked it!


End file.
